Mi Princesa del mar
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Albertfic con los personajes de Candy, alterno en completo y con una historia de mensajes bonitos y de deliciosa imaginación... antes la inspiración de los rescatistas de las bahias, ahora que lucen bronceados y tienen ese no se que , que, que se yo... La historia es de una activista que cuida especies y pertenece a Greenpeace, aunado a un grupo de chicos salva vidas ;)
1. A trabajar

**FIC**

 **Mi princesa del mar**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

La zona hotelera de los Andrew, pasaba por difíciles momentos, así fue que a los jóvenes los obligarían ese verano a trabajar con los demás empleados. Albert estaba sonriendo tras la idea de su Tía, mandar a todos a trabajar como meseros y empleados de servicios, dentro de la zona hotelera principal en la bahía de Hawái, ya tenían islas recientemente adquiridas y por lo privado del hotel, los mejores niveles de sociedad estarían ahí, como iban a sobrevivir sus cuatro sobrinos, si las damas eran las primeras en reconocerlos.

George advertía a la señorita Elroy que los chicos no sabían de servir a los demás, a lo que Albert al ver que la Tía Elroy, que estaba empecinada en el hecho de darles demasiado a los chicos y ahora quererlos ponerlos como personas del servicio era demasiado radical, así giraba la mirada al ventanal que tenía con vista al mar, observaba como había niños sin adultos en la orilla, pudiendo tener problemas, meditaba en ese caso y de inmediato le daba una solución para ese verano en el hotel,

\- Tía, estoy de acuerdo con usted, me incluiré con los muchachos y nos iremos a trabajar.

\- ¡William! Tú no irás con ellos, siempre has trabajado mucho.

\- Tomaré esto como unas vacaciones, así, si veo problemas con los muchachos, podré ayudarlos.

\- Hijo pero…

\- Tía, no hay pero que valga, colocaré en el hotel de manera incógnita a los cuatro y me iré con ellos.

En New York, Niel estaba muy molesto, mientras se encontraba empacando sus prendas, se quejaba con Elisa y Sara

\- No, no y no, yo no iré a trabajar como mucama en ese hotel, eso que pretende la Tía es una locura, imagínate que vayan ahí mis amigos, ¡Mamá!

Elisa con una sonrisa maligna sonreía satisfecha, a ella no la habían incluido en el paquete de fomentar el servicio a los hombres de la familia.

\- Hijo, si me opongo, nosotros sufriremos las consecuencias, piénsalo hijo, hazlo por mí, que no ves que esa idea tampoco me gusta.

Resignado miraba a su hermana burlarse y se iba con su mayordomo a que le diera su maleta para ir al aeropuerto. No podía hacer nada, era una prueba solo para los hombres de la familia, si la pasaba, le darían un puesto administrativo y gerencial.

En Chicago Stear se reía y se burlaba al ver a Archie colocarse una servilleta en el brazo y servirle a su hermano desde una charola con un par de vasos, la mano bajo la charola se descuidaba y terminaba vaciándole los cristales al mayordomo quien negaba con el rostro sorprendido comentando,

\- Señorito, este no es trabajo para ustedes, si desean puedo irme a parte en el avión y hacerme pasar por uno de ustedes,

\- No podrás Charles, mi Tía se ha tomado en serio esa prueba de servicio, pero debo intentarlo, ya he lavado los trastos y serví te esta mañana. Stear sacaba un aparato en forma de rectángulo, con ruedas.

\- Mira Archie, así se hacen las cosas. El robot sacaba de sus costados un par de palancas, Stear las controlaba con una caja mecánica y antena dirigida al robot, de su interior abría una puerta y sacaba un par de vasos los colocaba frente a ellos y servía jugo de naranja, con una palanca en forma de brazo por una manguera y por el otro lado, limonada. Ya había terminado ante los ojos del mayordomo asombrado, quien veía por fin un aparato del señorito Stear, sin explotar.

El robot terminaba y se quedaba en un costado tomando un pañuelo y colocándolo en una de sus palancas imitando a Archie, quien estaba literalmente con la boca abierta,

El jugo traía rasgos de aceite y en la limonada un tornillo adornaba el popote o pajilla que ya se encontraba dentro del vaso, tanto el mayordomo como Archie observaban bien los detalles, en eso se chorreaba un líquido tras el robot, Archie comentaba,

\- Tu robot no sabe ir al sanitario. Stear lo veía y tomaba un cojín cubriéndose la cabeza.

Apenas terminaba de chorrear el aceite comenzaba a salir humo. El mayordomo de inmediato iba para sacarlo del salón, al llegar al robot, se le saltaban las canicas en forma de ojos y pitaba para explotar de inmediato, dejando la cara de Archie color negro y los cabellos quemados, mientras el mayordomo se quedaba con el cuadro del robot abrazado y sentado a un par de metros con los lentes quebrados.

\- ¡Brillante Stear! ¡Brillante! Eso sin contar la arena y el mar de la bahía.

Para Anthony, las cosas fueron más simples, no hubo nada que hacer, estaba con Tom en su rancho cuando le avisaron que se presentara a trabajar, al decirle lo que tenía que desempeñar, este invitaba a su amigo y le comentaba

\- Habrá chicas, muchas chicas y todas en bikini, Tom.

\- Hoy mismo nos vamos, si vas de mesero, iré de lava platos, pero nos vamos, no conozco el mar.

Ambos hombres tomaban vuelo sin que Anthony dejara de reír al pensar en la idea loca de la Tía Abuela.

En el trascurso de tres días, los hombres fueron llevados a las habitaciones de servicio, el más molesto era Niel, pero al ver el uniforme, sonreía de oreja a oreja, era una playera de surf y un traje de baño en licra. Al ponérselo, no le había tocado de mesero, llevaba unos lentes, bloqueador solar y toalla, al parecer todo era broma, pues la reunión era en la bahía.

Tom estaba incrédulo, aunque tomo el uniforme se sentía medio desnudo, al ver como se le marcaba su entre pierna, se puso los lentes y el sombrero, así nadie se le quedaría viendo. Tony se colocaba bloqueador solar para protegerse y le pasaba la botella a Tom.

\- Al parecer no estaremos en servicio a la habitación, nos tocó en la playa.

Al llegar, Archie y Stear se miraban uno al otro, el uniforme de servicio había sido modificado, pensaba en peli negro, a lo que Archie, se amarraba el cabello en una cola con un lazo que combinaba con su licra.

\- ¡Anthony!

\- Chicos, que gusto, me dijeron que aquí nos dirían de que trabajaremos este verano. Niel entraba y veía a Tom, se quitaba los lentes y le decía

\- Parece que repartir leche no dejo suficiente, Stevens.

\- No me digas que cuidar a tu hermana es una tarea muy importante, Legan. Albert salía por un costado, vestido igual que ellos, a lo que Tony se acercaba para saludarlo

\- ¡Tío! ¿A ti también?

\- Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos, he tomado la decisión de intervenir, así que este año seremos vigilantes de la bahía, estaremos de salva vidas, como todos saben nadar y surfear, se me hizo mejor cambiar la idea de la tía, serviremos todos y estaremos a cargo de tomar capacitación antes, para estar preparados.

Varios hombres entraban y colocaban presentaciones y ejercicios para salvar la vida de una persona, al parecer eran amigos de Albert pues todos lo saludaban como si ya hubieran estado trabajando antes. Tom estaba encantado, porque podías cargar a una ballena en el mar y no pesaba nada, tratar de no dejarse abrazar, por la desesperación de las personas en pánico al ahogarse, miraba de reojo a Anthony y comentaba,

\- Bueno ya tenemos chicas locas abrazadas, si se ahogan. Tony sonreía travieso respondía,

\- Y algunas se harán las que se ahogan, ya lo veras, Tom, ya lo veras.

Sara Legan, angustiada, llamaba a su Tía, para pedirle que no fueran muy duros con su hijo, que él podía con el trabajo solo que le tuvieran paciencia, a lo que ella le respondía,

\- Ya deja de tener a tu hijo escondido tras sus faldas, William estará con él, no te preocupes, volverán en tres meses. Sara se quedaba en shock, miraba a Elisa y de inmediato ordenaba la maleta para su hija, si William estaba allá, Elisa debería ir también, esa sería la mejor oportunidad de conquistarlo.

Elisa no entendía nada, su madre no decía porque la enviaba, solo comentaba que imitara a su hermano y que fuera con él a trabajar que habría premio en grande para los que trabajaran ese verano. Sara pensaba que si le decía que William estaría ahí, se lanzaría tras él y se vería muy mal, así que uniéndola al grupo de hombres, era suficiente para llamar la atención de William, pues era el único que no tenía problema con Elisa, ya que sus otros tres primos discutían frecuentemente con ella, a William le tocaría cuidarla un poco y con eso y un poco de la sensualidad y el encanto que Elisa poseía definitivamente era seguro que algo pasaría.

Hawái estaba compuesta por varias islas, en varias de ellas los negocios Andrew florecían, así que todo el tiempo habría muchos empleados, sin embargo también existían problemas. Personas con trato por el tráfico de especies, usaban estas islas para recargar y abastecerse, tomando en cuenta que se conservaba mucho la protección animal si eran descubiertos la pena era muy grave.

Un yate de lujo que parecía lucir turísticamente, había robado algunas especies de focas para un zoológico importante de Europa. Esta foca formaba parte de la lista de especies en extinción, Candy una activista que cuidaba uno de los lugares en los Estados Unidos, gravaba todo cuando secuestraban a varios especímenes de tortugas Carey, quienes estaban a punto de desovar y fueron robadas, ella había gravado todo y enviaba la cinta para que sus compañeros atraparan al yate.

Al volver de nuevo para ver si ya había partido el barco, encontraba que había focas monje, otra de las especies que también eran cuidadas, mismas que pertenecían a las islas hawaianas, al intentar ir al rescate fue descubierta por los hombres del barco, quienes la encerraron en un camarote para deshacerse de ella en cuanto estuvieran en mar abierto.

\- ¡Malditos! Se arrepentirán, juro que no se saldrán con la suya.

* * *

 _ **Bueno gracias a Paula hoy subo otro fic para ustedes, deseando sea de su agrado, tal y como lo es para mi escribir y darles un poco de entretenimiento en estas lecturas, deseando que les guste y asegurándoles que todos mis fics deben tener final y lucir completos, esas es una linda meta... Agradezco mucho la confianza, la paciencia y preserverancia en cada uno de ellos, que con gusto disfrutamos tanto ustedes como yo,**_

 _ **Un abrazo ala Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Una niña

**FIC**

 **Mi princesa del mar**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Una niña**

Candy estaba asustada, no había mujeres en el barco, solo hombres de mal aspecto, el único atractivo, era el capitán y resultaba ser el más rastrero. Amarrada como si fuera súperman, como podía trataba de liberarse, pero entraba un hombre y la desataba, después sin esperarlo la lanzaba al agua, dejándola ahí, estaba fría, tenía que moverse, miro a las estrellas, tratando de buscar guiarse para regresar al menos al último lugar del que zarpaban, el cansancio la vencía, y notaba que se acercaba nubes, no podía quedarse dormida, tenía que continuar hasta donde pudiera, tal vez ya no tenía pruebas, pero jamás olvidaría los rostros de esos hombres.

\- ¡Dios! ¡No me abandones!

En la playa, todo era un éxito, los chicos estaban fungiendo bien su papel, lucían atractivos, atraían a las chicas, se vendían más bebidas, estaban realmente funcionando las cosas, deberán contratar modelos para después de los salvavidas que había, pues ahora estaban mejorados, la piel bronceada de Niel era una de las más atractivas de la bahía, su sonrisa de satisfacción al notar como las huéspedes se lo comían con la mirada.

\- Creo que esta noche, dormiré muy bien. Comentaba con doble intención Niel, a Tony, viendo a una joven bronceada que se mordía el labio, coqueteándole.

\- Ya veo, a Tom le va mejor, al parecer está pasando desapercibido con el sombrero y nadie lo reconoce.

\- Por favor, este es nuestro nivel, quien va a conocer a un ranchero en este lugar.

\- Pues tiene más éxito que tu. Al menos el dormirá más acompañado. Dos modelos se unían a él siguiéndolo por el pasillo, dejando a Niel con las quijadas sueltas, este agregaba,

\- ¡Falta que pueda!

\- Te aseguro que tiene fama en el rancho.

En la entrada del hotel, se reportaba Elisa Legan, pidiendo hablar con su hermano o su tío, venía a unirse verlos. William fue avisado y sonreía moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, pensaba que Sara no confiaba en él y ahora mandaba a Elisa para que le pasara comentarios del trato que le daban a su hijo. Sin embargo, aun así la recibía y explicaba detalladamente la situación, que ella no podía unirse debido a la capacitación que ya habían tomado, pero que disfrutara de las vacaciones.

\- Muchas gracias, Tío William, tu eres todo un caballero, pero si llama mi madre, dile que estoy trabajando junto a mi hermano, no quiero tener problemas.

\- No voy a mentir por ti, Elisa, dile tu lo que desees, no hablare ni explicaré nada.

Al salir del pasillo, Elisa reconocía a Tom, con su mirada expresiva, veía como dos mujeres con sonrisas traviesas lo tomaban de la cintura, Elisa sentía un rayo atravesarse en su interior, no comprendía porque, pero miro con molestia a Tom, quien al sentir su reproche este como todo un caballero, les pedía a las señoritas que continuaran y que él, las alcanzaría, así después saludaba a Elisa,

\- Buenas noches, señorita Legan.

\- Tu ¿qué haces aquí?, ¡Porque estás con esas mujeres? No te harán nada bueno, puedo asegurártelo.

\- ¿Ah sí? Y… ¿Quién haría algo bueno por mí? ¿Usted?

\- Yo… yo… solo te advertía, Tom, esas mujeres pueden… no sé… abusar de ti.

\- ¿En serio? Preguntaba divertido y pícaro Tom, lo que le extrañaba era como lo miraba Elisa, quien siempre lo trataba mal, ahora parecía preocupada.

\- Si. Ella hablaba nerviosa, no entendía porque se preocupaba por ese ranchero, pero… era su conocido y esas mujeres no se veían bien, al menos no sus intenciones.

\- Creo que, eso no debe preocuparla ¿O si, le preocupa?

\- Es que… Tom, nunca has estado aquí… ese tipo de mujeres pueden, no sé, quitarte el poco dinero que tienes y… te dejaran sin nada, con que volverás al rancho, no creo que puedas venir a buscarme y… pedirme dinero a mí, ese no es tu estilo ¿O si?

\- Por favor, Señorita Elisa, me cree tan poco hombre.

\- No, pero… Elisa miraba su pecho bronceado, sus abdominales marcadas, se le secaba la boca, Tom estaba notando que Elisa lo apreciaba, al menos le atraía y ahora no podía disimularlo, estaba con la mirada fija en su entrepierna, a ella si le hacía falta usar lentes de sol. El vio que su vestido corto mostraba una mujer bastante hermosa, pero jamás se rebajaría a estar con un hombre como él, ¿o si?

\- Bueno, para que no me hagan daño, esas señoritas, le parece si me doy una ducha y… la invito a cenar, cuando la vean a usted, se irán.

\- ¿Se irán?

\- Si usted quiere ayudarme.

\- Bueno, bueno…

Stear miraba a una chica tímida, haciendo platica con ella, esta no era igual que las demás y él se daba cuenta, así la invitaba a salir en su día libre,

\- ¿Una cita?

\- Por supuesto, solo si aceptas, será una cita.

\- Nunca he tenido una cita.

\- Pues será un honor, ser el primero.

\- Este bien. Será una cita.

Por la noche, Albert caminaba en la playa dando ya el último turno para ver que todos se alejaran, cubriendo a dos de sus sobrinos que ya se habían retirado. A lo lejos vio a una niña, boca abajo. Corría con toda la velocidad que podía abriendo sus largas piernas, hasta llegar a ella.

\- ¿Pequeña? Al girarla,

No era una niña, era una joven estaba fría, pero aun respiraba, la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba al primer puesto que encontraba, la cubría de inmediato, tratando de que tomara calor, se quitaba la camisa, y le quitaba la ropa húmeda, la abrazaba y sobaba tratando de darle calor con su cuerpo. Apenas y abría sus ojos, la luz escasa, no podía hacer más. La envolvía con una manta uniéndola a él. Subía a un jeep y se iba con ella en su pecho. Hasta el hospital más cercano.

\- Estaba en la playa, se encuentra muy fría, tal vez tenga hipotermia

Albert se quedaba ahí como si fuera un familiar, en la misma habitación de ella, sentado tomaba un poco de descanso, ella despertaba y lo veía.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¡Llamaré al médico?

\- Espera, ¿cómo llegue aquí? ¿Quién me sacó del mar?

\- Te encontré en la playa, estabas boca abajo, soy… salvavidas y… estaba en mi último rondín.

\- ¿Salvavidas? ¡Qué bien! Me arrojaron de un barco, un yate, robaron especies de varios tipos, se dirigen a Europa, fui… yo…

Candy se desvanecía, el de inmediato la revisaba, aplanaba el botón de enfermeras, pero el ahora la admiraba más, estaba salvando especies, debía ser alguien de Greenpeace.

De inmediato se comunicaba dando su descripción, efectivamente era una activista de Greenpeace, ellos le pedían, más bien le rogaban protección para ella, había grabado y enviado a esos hombres, sabían quiénes fueron y estos ya tenían una ubicación, ahora lo único era proteger a Candy y que nadie la viera.

\- Me hare cargo de eso, dile que estaré personalmente cuidándola, no me alejare de ella.

\- Es hija de un empresario muy importante, si algo le pasa, nos la quitaran para siempre.

\- No te preocupes, me la llevare en estos momentos al hotel, estará conmigo y veré que mi personal la cuide.

\- William, en la grabación que ella envío, se veía tomando dinero a Walter Crawl.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Eso es imposible! El recauda dinero para salvar a las especies.

\- Si, y es probable que diga que estaba salvando especies, pero la chica que está contigo, es hija de uno de los empresarios norteamericanos que más cuida de las especies en toda América, así que ya te imaginas, de donde la pasión de ser activista, es muy valiente, no sé como lo logró pero envió el video no solo a nosotros, lo envió a muchos lugares, dijo que nos mandaría otro video si podía, pero la atraparon y mira las consecuencias.

\- Está muy débil, debe ser falta de alimentos, veras que me hare cargo de ella, no le faltará nada, te doy mi palabra que estará junto a mí.

\- Imagina que hubiera caído en manos equivocadas.

\- ¡Dios! Esto será un escándalo enorme.

Albert con la advertencia y conocimiento de lo que probablemente había visto la joven, no la dejaba en el hospital, se la llevaba de inmediato al hotel y la llevaba a su suite privada, ahí pedía servicio trayendo alimentos y cuidando hidratarla.

\- No te preocupes por nada, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew. Cuidaré de ti.

\- Tengo que comunicarme.

\- La grabación que enviaste a Greenpeace, ese hombre que grabaste era uno de los recaudadores de ingresos para salvar especies, es muy poderoso y… temen por tu vida. Lo mejor será que no hables con nadie, sin embargo, este es mi celular, puedes hablar a tu familia y decirles que estás protegida y que te encuentras bien, aquí no diremos tu nombre, nadie sabrá de ti, te ocultaré todo lo que pueda.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No creí que fuera… personas tan importantes yo…

\- Lo es, mande tu descripción cuando me dijiste, me comunique con las personas adecuadas y… me alegro de haberlo hecho, pudiste estar en peligro si alguien más te hubiera encontrado.

\- ¿Estas a favor de salvar a las especies en extinción?

\- Por supuesto, cada año organizamos eventos para la recaudación de ingresos para Greenpeace, conozco a todos los jefes importantes y quienes realmente están protegiendo que esos ingresos sirvan para ese fin.

Candy cerraba sus ojos, la cama bullida y suave, la hizo quedarse de inmediato dormida, había nadado y flotado lo más que podía, no sabía como, pero Dios la había ayudado y ahora todo decía que se encontraba a salvo, su agotamiento no la dejaba comer, Albert se preocupaba, traía líquidos y la levantaba poniéndolos directamente en su boca, a lo que ella despertaba y se veía en una bata de hospital y preguntaba,

\- ¿Mi ropa?

\- Estabas mojada, tuve que quitarte las prendas, te comprare otras.

\- ¡Tu! ¡Pervertido!

* * *

 _ **Bueno gracias a Paula que cumplirá años el lunes subo otro capítulo para ustedes, deseando sea de su agrado, espero que lo disfruten ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. La Novia

**FIC**

 **Mi princesa del mar**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **La novia**

Albert se retiraba dando pasos hacia atrás asustado, nunca lo pensó, ella se ofendió por… ¡salvarle la vida!

\- ¿Pervertido? Creo que con solo un gracias, era suficiente, no te hice nada, estabas helada, tenía que buscar generar calor, y quitarte las prendas fue lo único que hice, además… solo te quite las de encima, no el bikini ni el sostén. Candy se ruborizaba por completo. Albert apretaba los ojos en señal de haberse equivocado al mencionarlo, si le decía que la había confundido con una niña, sería peor, pervertido era poco a lo que se le hubiera ocurrido a esa chica, la veía aferrarse a las cobijas de su cama… ¡Mi cama! Eso si será bueno, tendré que dormir en el sofá, está en mi suite.

\- Bueno, supongo que todos están en trajes de baño y… tal vez tengas razón yo…

\- ¿Tal vez? Lo último que pensé es en llevarte… a la cama. Se arrepintió de inmediato y corrigió, quería salvar tu vida. Candy vio que estaba poniéndose en evidencia, pues al parecer no le era indiferente, apretó una sonrisa apenada y le respondía amable

\- Lo siento, gracias. Candy bajaba el rostro y el con media sonrisa agregaba,

\- Seré irónico, pero… esta es mi habitación y esa mi cama, pero no te traje por esa razón de perversión que traes en mente, aquí nadie puede entrar, es la suite más protegida que tengo, la mía.

\- ¡Perdóname! Eres un caballero, se nota en todo, lo siento, no quise gritarte, mucho menos asustarte, es más fácil enfrentar a una manda de caribúes, que a un hombre en una habitación… supongo. Albert la observaba con ternura, se veía tan indefensa y mencionar los animales, lo sorprendía,

\- ¿Has estado frente a una manada de caribúes?

\- ¡Sí! En Canadá, hace un año.

\- Son hermosos, pero el frío es…

\- Si, por eso solo dure poco tiempo, sobre todo después de que los lobos espantaron a la manada, casi caía a un precipicio rodando en la nieve… no creo que pueda volver en la vida, mi padre pensó que las playas eran lo mejor para mi, ahora que se entere, me mandara a un convento. Alberto soltaba una carcajada, siendo una defensora de animales, en un convento terminaría cuidando niños. ¡niños! En ese momento pensó en los niños grandes que estaban en su hotel bajo su cuidado, como iba a cuidar de ella, tenía que cambiar su identidad, buscar cómo protegerla.

\- Sabes, tengo que buscar una forma para esconderte y que estés aquí conmigo.

\- Supongo que será fácil, debes traer chicas continuamente. Comentaba bajando la cabeza y viendo alrededor de la cama, como una habitación de lujo y muy confortable, donde posiblemente pasaban un centenar de mujeres que se le iban encima al hombre tan atractivo que decidió pasarse por salvavidas.

\- Te equivocas, este es mi hotel, nunca he traído a nadie a esta habitación, como estás imaginando y… para tu información eres la primera que entra aquí. Candy se reía burlona, ni con todas botellas de suero para la verdad le sacaría a ese semental que tenía su harem en otro lugar. - Bueno y ya veo que aparte de pervertido, me consideras un mentiroso, pero… ya te darás cuenta porque según sé no podrás estar lejos de mí, al menos por un par de semanas, debido a que… ya salió a la luz el video que enviaste.

\- ¿Lo pasaron en televisión? Preguntaba asustada y preocupada a al vez

\- Si, y lo seguro es que piensen que te eliminaron. Si promueven una denuncia, requerirán de un testigo confiable, la evidencia tiene que ir respaldada.

\- Si, en que lío te he metido, solo porque me encontraste en la playa, bueno eso te pasa por mentiroso y por hacerte pasar por salvavidas. Albert la vio apretando sus labios con una sonrisa, si pudiera pensar que estaba celosa, con ese tono pudiera serlo, pero de quien, es solo un puchero de su edad, ¿edad?

\- No te he mentido, pero… dime ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- ¿Qué edad me calculas? Dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta a sabiendas que siempre le daban menos años

\- Diecinueve.

\- Veintitrés, tengo dos carreras profesionales terminadas y… me alegro que no me hayas investigado aun.

\- Si lo hago, podrían investigar mi interés en tus datos y sería un punto importante para que te encuentren. Albert miraba que ella se levantaba con dificultada, estaba débil y el de inmediato antes de que se cayera la abrazaba al llegar en un par de zancadas a su lado.

\- ¿Qué dijo el doctor? ¿Me hizo daño estar tanto tiempo en el agua?

\- Deshidratación, debilidad, falta de hierro y malos hábitos alimenticios no te beneficiaron.

\- Cuando estas todo el tiempo fuera de casa, no hay hábitos, solo tiempo disponible.

\- Pues bien, tenemos que inventar un justificante para que estés aquí, mandare a comprar prendas de vestir, anota aquí tu talla para que te traigan lo necesario, calzado, prendas de lo que necesites.

\- ¿Y qué papel haré aquí en tu habitación? Mucama, asistente o…. amante en turno. Al decir esto último, Albert giro su rostro hacia ella y ajustando una sonrisa respondía,

\- Lo que desees. Se salió dejándola sentada en la orilla de su cama y con cara de incrédula al no creer que nunca había habido una mujer en su habitación.

En la puerta de la habitación de Tom, tocaba Tony, ya era tarde y no se había levantado, así que habría con su llave de emergencia y entraba alzando la voz

\- ¡Tom! Llegaremos tarde, levántate, este entraba hasta donde era su cama y ahí alguien estaba a su lado, Tom de inmediato la cubría y respondía

\- Ya voy Tony, por favor sal y espérame afuera. Tony se reía maquiavélicamente, se había ido con una de las dos que lo acompañaban anoche, esperaba afuera en el pasillo y veía a Stear salir muy entusiasmado con su traje listo y una sonrisa que no podía borrar de su rostro,

\- Hola Anthony, ¿qué esperas?

\- Que salga Tom, se le hará tarde.

\- Lo comprendo, anoche tuve una cita muy romántica, no paso a mayores, pero… si continuamos saliendo podría pasar.

\- ¡Wow! Este trabajo es redituable y yo que no quise aceptar a la chica que conocí en la playa, para no levantarme tarde.

\- Pues mira, Archie tampoco se fue con nadie y no ha salido, el que si es…

En ese momento una mujer salía escabulléndose de la habitación de Niel, a lo que ambos caballeros miraban hacia otro lado ignorándola para no hacerla sentir descubierta, ambos apretaban una sonrisa, era una de las mujeres de limpieza del hotel y en eso, era experto Niel.

\- En lo dicho, Anthony, te estás viendo lento. Archie y tu son muy cumplidos en sus labores, comentaba con cierta sorna Stear en el pasillo, esperando a que salieran los demás para irse juntos a desayunar. Un par de mucamas conversaban al doblar el pasillo y el comentario dejaba a ambos primos asustados.

\- Si, Gina, la llevo en sus brazos, entro a su habitación… buscando que nadie lo viera… en serio, ya nos lo ganaron, es la primera vez que trae a su novia al hotel

\- No puede ser, Julia, pero si el señor Andrew jamás ha metido a ninguna chica a su habitación él es muy privado en su vida.

\- Te juro que lo vi, debe ser hermosa, y… la veremos hoy.

La puerta de Archie se habría a lo que Stear. Le cubría la boca para que no saludara y Anthony esperaba a que se marcharan

\- ¡Mi Tío trajo a su novia! Tenemos que conocerla, Archie, ve buscando chica, ya fue mucho tiempo perdido, si todos aquí se la pasan muy bien, porque vamos a darle gusto, hasta mi Tío se trajo a su chica a su habitación.

\- ¡que! ¿Están locos?

En eso Elisa salía de la habitación de Tom, los tres se metían a la puerta del cuarto de limpieza apenas y cabían dejándolos espantados, cuando vieron que ella se desaparecía salían aventándose uno al otro y soltando tamañas carcajadas. Stear con sorna comentaba en alto

\- ¡No puede ser! Hasta Elisa se metió con el amigo de Anthony. Este se quedaba sin palabras a lo que Archie agregaba

\- Es una zorra, disfrazada de dama. Se dejo atrapar por el cazador, en este caso… monto al mejor potro. Ambos hermanos se reían cuando veían salir a Niel y Tom, casi al mismo tiempo, de inmediato se enderezaron y se quedaban totalmente sin palabras. Dirigiéndose al restaurant a desayunar. Tony miraba para otro lado sin decir media palabra, no sabía que comentar con Tom. Y Niel fresco como una lechuga sonreía caminando atrás de todos.

En el restaurant una mesa estaba lista para atenderlos, a lo que Albert llegaba saludándolos

\- Buenos días, ¿listos para la playa? Anthony con media sonrisa agregaba,

\- No tan listos… como tú Tío, con que… estas con tu novia aquí, debí haber invitado a alguna de mis amigas. Albert no hacía ningún comentario, los observaba sin explicar nada, pero como se habían enterado de Candy, lo ignoraba, pudieron haberlo visto entrar, así que no negaba ni aceptaba nada, hasta que ella llegaba por la puerta dando las gracias a quien le decía el camino.

\- Ya estoy aquí. Se tomaba del respaldo de una silla para apoyarse y se notaba la fuerza que hacía para detenerse.

\- Toma asiento, ya pido para que nos sirvan, debiste quedarte en la habitación, te pedí servicio para que desayunaras. Candy miraba a los compañeros de él y uno de ellos muy parecido, debía de ser su hermano, no habían quedado en como presentarse ni cómo justificar que ella estuviera en la suite así que al ver los rostros ella con una leve sonrisa agregaba,

\- ¿Y no me vas a presentar a tu… familia?

\- Por supuesto. Anthony ya estaba mencionado que nos vio entrar anoche a mi habitación, no les había avisado que estarías conmigo. - Ella es… Candy… White, mi novia. Candy giraba a verlo a los ojos y el la miraba con ternura y súplica en su rostro a lo que ella asentía levemente y agregaba, un poco mareada, y con la voz baja

\- Un placer, tuve… Albert la interrumpía y de inmediato intervenía

\- No digas nada, mi vida, una noche fantástica de la que no debiste salir de la habitación, si deseas podemos cambiar los planes y nos vamos a desayunar allá.

\- No mi cielo, no es justo que interrumpa… tus… actividades de salvavidas. Stear comentaba,

\- Un placer Candy, nuestro Tío jamás nos había presentado a su novia, de hecho pensábamos que no tenía. Niel sarcástico reía y agregaba,

\- Nunca ha tenido pareja, se dudaba…. Que hubiera una.

Candy se sentía incomoda, no le había mentido, no había ninguna mujer en ese hotel al menos, de inmediato se acercaba a él y le tomaba la mano en forma de disculpa, por haberlo juzgado, y agregaba,

\- Y yo que vine a molestarte, mi amor, cuando siempre has sido tan responsable, ¡Perdóname mi cielo!

La boca de Albert se soltaba, al sentir el toque de ella cuando tomaba su mano y la ponía en su rostro con el que se cubría para mostrarle una mirada de pena, por no haberlo obedecido y quedarse en la habitación, el no tuvo más remedio que continuar con la caricia y se acercaba a ella para decirle que no se preocupara, pero para los comensales, era un beso de cariño.

Ya casi al terminar el desayuno llegaba Elisa, quien se veía desvelada y mejor se colocaba los lentes de nuevo, los tres que la vieron salir giraban y apretaban los labios para no reír, pero Tom, la miraba entusiasmado y con una sonrisa, se levantaba para acercar una silla entre su hermano y el.

\- Señorita legan, ¿le pido que venga el mesero?

Stear se salía del restaurant, seguido de Archie quienes se reían afuera de la sección, mientras Anthony continuaba con la charla cerca de la novia de su Tío agregaba

\- Ya es hora que nos vayamos a trabajar, realmente es un placer conocerte, Candy, me alegro que por fin mi Tío se animara a presentarnos a su novia. Al decir eso, Elisa se quitaba los lentes y la miraba como si fuera un objeto no identificado agregando

\- ¿Novia del Tío William?

* * *

 ** _Aquí_** _ **otro capítulo recién hechecito deseando sea de su agrado, espero que lo disfruten ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. El Bronceador

**FIC**

 **Mi princesa del mar**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **El Bronceador**

Al terminar del desayuno, Albert se quitaba la camisa suelta que llevaba y tomaba un maletín abierto, donde se veían algunas cosas de… salvavidas, Candy asombrada lo observaba, quedándose casi sin querer con la boca suelta, el torso bronceado y su vientre plano, su cuerpo atlético y ella… casi temblando, eso no estaba bien, tenía que alejarse, se estaba poniendo en evidencia, como fue a tener tanta suerte, y ahora… compartía habitación.

\- Al… Albert, iré a…

Albert giraba, viéndose aun más atractivo, dejándola tartamudeando, a lo que él no comprendía y pensaba que estaba débil aun, de inmediato se acercaba a ella y le ponía ambas manos en sus hombros, comentando

\- ¿Te sientes mal? Pensé que si salías aquí, el sol te ayudaría un poco.

\- Yo… no me siento mal, es solo que…

\- Vamos te llevare a tu habitación, ya debe estar la ropa adentro, esa playera no te ayuda en nada, tomaras un traje de baño y si vas a la playa, acércate a mí, estaré cuidando de ti, todo el tiempo, lo prometo, pero… si quieres descansar…

\- Dormí demasiado, y… estoy apenada de haber dudado de lo que decías, ahora tu familia piensa que… soy tu novia.

\- Bueno, debe ser mejor que… amante en turno.

Ella se quedo asustada, el se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pero la realidad, le había molestado que dudara de su palabra, ahora todo se lo estaba diciendo directamente, que le sucedía, porque con ella no era como con los demás, se quedaba sin decir nada y ella con la cabeza baja, estaba avergonzada de lo que había dicho sin pensar

\- Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho. Y si, es un honor ser tu novia… aunque, solo sea por dos semanas.

\- ¡Discúlpame! Candy no fue mi intención contestar así, estoy un poco desajustado, no dormí bien…

\- ¡Oh fue porque estuve en tu cama! ¡Perdóname por favor!

\- No fue por eso, de verdad… no

\- Dormiré en el sofá, soy más pequeña que tu, no digas más, iré a cambiarme y… te alcanzo en la playa, el sol me hará sentir mejor.

Candy se retiraba y el la miraba parecía andar en pijamas con su camisa tan holgada, pero ya estaba su ropa en la habitación y estaba seguro que se sentiría cansada, posiblemente dormiría, el en cambio de solo verla y escuchar sus ronroneos, estaba excitado, esos quejidos que hacía y esos movimientos mostrando su piernas, como podía dormir, de solo tenerla tan cerca.

Tom por su parte ya estaba en una torre, y las chicas no dudaban en ir a poner sus toallas cercanas a él. Lo mismo pasaba con varias chicas que le hacían conversación a Archie, y a Anthony. Mientras el acomedido de Niel, ayudaba a una joven aponerle bronceador.

La mañana se pasaba de inmediato, el sol ardía y varios estaban en su silla con su paraguas cubriéndolos, cuando varias miradas se giraban lentamente siguiendo la espalda de una joven, con un rasero respingado, un traje de baño estampado en flores tropicales, bastante ilustrador para el cuerpo que aun no se bronceaba, llevaba una coleta alta con su cabello dorado sol, miraba al mar dejando a varios chicos observándola minuciosos, mientras caminaba por la orilla.

Albert estaba cercano a las palmeras y conversaba con dos señoritas, el short ya no lo traía y se veía aun mojado de haber salido del mar, de pronto conversando a su altura alcanzaba a ver a la chica del bikini estampado y en su posición veía a Niel caminado hacia ella, después a Anthony y al final Archie estaba más delante y les ganaba en llegar a conversar

\- Señorita, debería ponerse bloqueador solar.

\- ¡Ah hola! ¡Archie! Soy Candy, si, estaba viendo el mar, que color tan hermoso. Archie se quedaba impactado era la novia de su tío, ahora en… traje de baño se veía bastante atractiva. Albert que a lo lejos observaba, al girar vio que de Candy se trataba y se separaba de las chicas con las que estaba conversando, para ir junto a quien estaba llamando la atención de todos los caballeros, no solo de sus sobrinos. Archie se ponía nervioso, agradecía no haberse quitado el short y traer el salvavidas en la mano, pues al verla tan hermosa, nunca imaginó que se tratara de la novia de su Tío. Niel y Tony llegaban para ser presentados, pero ella sonriente los saludaba, dándose cuenta ambos que… de la novia del tío se trataba

\- Oye Candy, pensé que mi tío no… te dejaría sola. Comentaba Niel, viendo que hermoso se le acomodaba el traje de baño, no solo por detrás, sino por el frente, estaba espectacular, no se veía así en el desayuno, ella respondía nerviosa, pensado que Albert los había mandado a los tres a que la vigilaran, respondía

\- Es que fui a cambiarme de ropa y espere un poco para que se pasara el tiempo de bajar el desayuno, es parte de las reglas para poder nadar. Anthony, notaba que estaba nerviosa mirándolo a él, debía de ser por el parecido con su Tío, que le llamaba la atención este de inmediato comentaba,

\- Bueno Candy, si deseas entramos a nadar juntos. Albert llegaba y estaba empapado de haber salido, no portaba el short, sino el traje de baño y comentaba,

\- No será necesario, ya estoy aquí, - ¿Vas a nadar, Candy?

Ella se movió al estar tan rodeada para verlo a él y se le detuvo la respiración por un instante, estaba bronceado, había visto su torso, pero no sus atractivas piernas largas y su… traje de baño rojo. Con una sonrisa efusiva, y ladeando la cabeza contestaba,

\- Debes estar cansado, ¿Ya nadaste? - mejor voy sola.

\- De ninguna manera, chicos, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi novia, - Vamos Candy, el agua esta deliciosa…

Ella temblaba, no era de frío, era de nervios al sentir su mano tomar la de ella y correr por la arena para entrar al mar, jugando indicaba donde estaba mejor para poder nadar y la miraba sonriendo y jalándola de su mano, se sentía como si pisara nubes, al entrar al agua, él le indicaba por donde y ella lo seguía, se sumergieron y al salir, ambos estaban cerca.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sssssiii

\- ¿Tienes frío?

\- Nooo

\- Ven, sube a mi espalda.

\- No quiero lastimarte, estas muy bronceado.

\- No te preocupes, traigo un buen bloqueador. Candy, nadaste demasiado, pensé que… no querías nadar tan pronto.

\- No lo iba a hacer, lo dije porque me sentí muy apenada, al ver a tus sobrinos vigilándome. Me imagino que les comentaste algo. Ella se bajo de su espalda, para verlo de frente y conversar,

\- No, nadie sabe nada, solo nosotros dos, no es bueno que sepan que estas en peligro, me llamo un investigador y le he dicho que te mande a… Europa, en una de mis propiedades, en un jet privado.

\- Entonces, no hay de qué preocuparnos, ellos me creen muerta y la policía en Europa.

\- Si, pero las personas que salen en ese video son originarios de este lugar, pueden regresar.

Candy se sintió débil, el vio que se preocupaba, se acercaba a ella y sin esperar ella se recargaba en su pecho, él la abrazaba cuidadoso y protector, vio como de su rostro brotaba una lagrima y con sus dedos, le acariciaba el rostro, ambos continuaban conversando, a lo lejos los chicos los observaban

\- Definitivamente, el ti está muy enamorado, nunca lo había visto así con nadie, mira como la tiene. Comentaba Archie a lo que Anthony bajaba el rostro respondía

\- Es muy hermosa, y… tiene una mirada que te hipnotiza. Niel se sonreía de medio lado y agregaba,

\- Y hace otras cosas cuando miras ese trasero. Archie y Tony lo miraron molestos, Tony de inmediato respondía agresivo,

\- ¡Es la novia de mi Tío! No te atrevas a…

\- ¿A qué? No le hice nada, no es pecado admitir que el tío sabe escoger a su novia, esta pequeña para él, debe de pasarlo bastante bien, para que ella este dentro de su habitación. Archie apretaba la quijada, sin poder responder a eso, ya que era cierto, el tío llevaba con su novia una relación mayor, ya estaban compartiendo su dormitorio. Tony al no querer golpear a Niel, se iba a su puesto.

Después de un buen tiempo, Albert llevaba a Candy en sus brazos, jugaba con ella, reían y parecían grandes amigos, al parecer se llevaban de maravilla.

\- Toma mi toalla, Candy.

\- Gracias, olvide ponerme bronceador.

\- El sol es muy fuerte, no quiero que te lastimes, ven te pondré bloqueador.

Candy vi que dos chicas los miraban a lo que ella despistadamente cubría a Albert, a lo que él notaba que ella se colocaba de espaldas, tal vez para ponerle el bloqueador, calentaba sus manos y las ponía sin aviso ella se estremecía, haciendo que su cuerpo se erizara, al girar a verlo sus pezones estaban alterados, pero ella no lo había notado, solo que Albert la miraba de frente, pasaba saliva y apretaba sus quijadas.

\- Candy… ¿Tienes frío?

\- No. Ambos se miraban uno al otro, sus labios, sus rostros, sin esperarlo, se unían lentamente, y el tomaba sus labios, ella cerraba sus ojos, suspiraba al sentirlo, no sabía cómo, pero era una atracción que no pudieron detener, el tomo su pequeña cintura, ella se aferraba a su cuello, el bloqueador hacía que las caricias fueran suaves y resbaladizas, ella pegaba sus pechos a él, haciendo que ambos provocaran mucho más que besos. En un susurro de ella se oía un gemido inconsciente, mientras él no podía detenerse, la ajustaba y sus labios exigina lo que ya ambos se estaban dando, pasión.

* * *

 ** _Aquí_** _ **otro capítulo recién hechecito deseando sea de su agrado, gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, espero que lo disfruten ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. El Beso

**FIC**

 **Mi princesa del Mar**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **El Beso**

Ambos se miraban y acariciaban sus rostros, tratando de reponer la sorpresa del aire que les faltaba, sin querer que notara lo excitado que se encontraba pasaba la toalla, pero ella lo vio, y se apenaba ruborizándose, bajando el rostro. El se mordía el labio inferior, no podía controlarse así, ella tan bella, tan perfecta, y que lo mirara de esa manera,

\- Candy… yo… te prometo que no soy un pervertido, es que…

\- ¡Albert! Lo siento, estaba asustada, no sabía lo que decía, no quise ofenderte, ya lo hablamos y quedo claro eso, es solo que… me gustas y… no esperaba tener un novio falso.

\- ¡Oh Candy! Esto ya no es falso, ese beso… estas caricias, yo… a mi… también me gustas mucho.

Ambos sonrieron, le ofreció una mano y ella la tomaba, él la jalaba hasta su costado y abrazados con la toalla cubriéndola, el tomaba su maletín, para sacar un short complemento de su traje de baño, aprovechando que ella lo cubría y que no notaran los demás que estaba realmente muy alterado con… su novia ahí, la invitaría a cenar en su suite y le pediría que fueran novios para conocerse.

Candy por su parte, después de que se colocaba el short, ella se cubría con la toalla y al caminar llegaban hasta donde estaban sus sandalias, y una pequeña bolsa de malla, la tomaba y ambos caminaban despacio, rumbo a la suite.

Una pareja de mucamas, miraban suspirando a su jefe consentido, pensando que efectivamente trajo por primera vez a su novia y ambas lo comprobaban. Ahora se veía claro que iban a continuar con su idilio en su habitación.

Al entrar el teléfono sonaba, le pasaban una llamada y Candy se iba hacia la regadera para darse una ducha y cambiarse. Albert por su parte ya no confiaba en nadie, supuestamente le llamaban de Greenpeace, pero él no afirmaba ni negaba nada, solo escuchaba detenidamente, a lo que al final comentaba,

\- Si, lo mejor fue que se fuera a Europa. Me alegro haberme deshecho de ese pendiente. Candy salía cuando escuchaba y el continuaba, sin interrumpir nada, notando el rostro de tristeza de ella, al colgar comentaba, - Confirme de nuevo que estas en Europa, Candy.

\- Si, debo ser un problema para ti.

\- No lo eres. No quise ofenderte, no puedo darme el lujo de que sepan que estas a escondidas aquí, vamos, sonríe, no te pongas triste, venías muy contenta de la playa, pensé que nadar no te sentaría bien.

\- Estaba cálida el agua, y el sol me hizo sentir bien, no había estado disfrutando de una estancia tan agradable, lo que me apena es que no sea bueno para ti.

\- Te equivocas, para mí también es agradable, no tengo un puesto de salva vidas como mis sobrinos, solo los cubro cuando ellos salen, estoy aquí por la temporada, para mí es como vacacionar un poco.

\- Pues sí, pero no con el miedo de tener a una mujer escondida y…

\- Nada de eso, ni lo menciones, además pediré la comida aquí en la habitación, charlaremos y la pasaremos bien, ya lo veras.

\- Gracias, sé que te esfuerzas y….

\- No es ningún esfuerzo, es muy agradable, lo notaste cuando salimos de la playa… Ella se ruborizaba, ya ni quería recordarlo, casi se le lanzo para besarlo, pero él se acercaba a ella al verla pensativa y tomándole las manos, la atrajo hacia él y comentaba,

\- Por mi más que feliz de tener novia, ¿si no tienes compromiso con alguien? Ella hizo un gesto de sorpresa y comentaba

\- No tengo novio, pero si…

\- ¿Pero si?

\- Un pretendiente que esperaba mi respuesta al volver… definitivamente no podía aceptarlo, mi amiga está enamorada de él y… no puedo ni siquiera contarle que él desea que seamos novios… así que, me beneficia decirle a ambos que… ya tengo novio… aunque sea

\- No será falso, no después de ese beso… yo no fingí al besarte, Candy.

\- ¿No lo hiciste? El negaba con su cabeza y haciendo una sonrisa agregaba,

\- Nada me gustaría más, que fueras mi novia realmente.

\- ¿En serio? Pues… así sería más fácil… por mi encantada de tenerte de novio. Albert sonreía efusivo y ella se dejaba abrazar devolviéndole la sonrisa, ella separaba lentamente y con ternura rosaba su mano por la mejilla agregando,

\- Bueno tu ya estas lista y… no me he duchado, si me esperas unos minutos, pediré servicio a la habitación.

\- Iré a cambiarme, mientras sales… de ducharte. Albert se fue y ella saltaba con sonrisas mudas, Albert regresaba por una bata de baño, ya que ella había tomado la suya, y la vio feliz, el se ocultaba de inmediato, recargándose en la pared para que no lo viera, que la había descubierto feliz, sonreía satisfecho, al saber que ser su novia, le había gustado.

En la habitación de Elisa hablaba con su madre, quien contaba su estrategia ahora que ya se encontraba cerca de William,

\- Si Elisa, debes verte seria, formal, toda una dama, no poner atención a ningún chico, acercarte e invitar a tu Tío William, a

\- Me estas pidiendo que… agrade al Tío William.

\- Así es, tienes una oportunidad de oro, debes aprovecharla, mi Tía Elroy ha comentado en reiteradas ocasiones que ya debería contraer matrimonio, si sabe que te has ganado su corazón, nos quedaremos protegidas por él. ¡Oh Elisa! Eres una suertuda hija, no sabes cómo he imaginado tu boda, el vestido comparado en París o Millán…

\- Mamá, mi Tío William, nos presentó a su novia esta mañana, esta… durmiendo con él, en… su habitación.

\- ¡Queeeeee!

Después de media hora de llanto y de nostalgias y sueños frustrados, Elisa le prometía investigar acerca de cómo iba la relación de noviazgo de su Tío y en la primera oportunidad que lo viera solo, ganárselo a la novia equis que estaba a su lado.

Para esa misma noche en la cena, Sara lo hablaba con su Tía Elroy a lo que George, estaba cerca y escuchaba los detalles, por fin el joven William, se había decidido a traerse a Betty de África, una enfermera bellísima que iba a dejar a su esposo por Albert, al ser mal tratada y poco valorada.

\- Entonces… dices que invitó a su novia al hotel y… ¡duermen juntos!

\- Si, Tía, dijo Elisa que…

\- ¿Elisa?

\- Si, se fue con unas amigas de vacaciones y eligió ese lugar para ver como trabajaba su hermano.

\- Entonces ¿cómo se llama la mujer esa?

\- Candy.

\- ¿Candy?

George sorprendido pensó al mismo tiempo que la Sra. Elroy y asombrado se preguntaba ¿Candy? Ya más tarde, marcaba al celular de William y corroboraba sobre su novia y de lo que ya estaban enterados en la familia.

\- Si, es… una amiga y… nos estamos dando una oportunidad con un noviazgo… pero, que pronto te enteraste, George.

\- pensé por un momento que era la Sra. Betty.

\- No, ella está embarazada y… su esposo está muy feliz, ahora… la cuida y no quiere que ni le dé el viento.

\- y ¿Cómo lo supo, usted?

\- Me comento el administrador del lugar, me dijo que acaban de darse cuenta y, ella está muy feliz, tengo como seis meses de no verla, y el macho ese se puso las pilas y al parecer la embarazó.

\- Interesante. Y… ¿hubo algo entre ustedes? Digo por alguna sospecha.

\- Claro que no, estaba casada, se iba a divorciar, pero nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, solo me… utilizó para darle celos a su marido.

\- Tal vez si hubiera sabido su nombre verdadero y… su posición económica.

\- Entonces, no sería amor, sino conveniencia.

\- Y eso no sucede ahora con esa chica llamada, Candy.

\- Imposible.

George se extrañaba, pensando que acaso también le había ocultado el nombre a la señorita novia actual, eso no podía ser, debido a que estaba en el hotel donde todos lo conocían, algo si era de esperarse, la Srita. Elroy tomaría cartas en el asunto, se espanto cuando supo que dormían juntos.

Elroy investigaba acerca de una joven llamada Candy y mandaba a un detective a saber el nombre completo de la novia de William, pidiendo el favor a un conocido de ella, recaudaba fondos para salvar animales, era amigo de William y un hombre muy importante, solo debía encontrarlo y solicitarle que investigara sobre la novia de su amigo y le informara.

* * *

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado, dejo otro capítulo de esta bella historia,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Novios

**FIC**

 **Mi princesa del Mar**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Novios**

Las conversaciones, los juegos, estar juntos en el balcón de la suite y ver el mar, ya no como el miedo a quedarse dormida, al estar tan obscuro cuando la habían lanzado, ahora estaba acompañada, se sentía tan bien. Pero…

\- Albert, ¿realmente te gusta rescatar animales?, o es solo por… seguirme la corriente

\- He viajado y… al igual que tu padre, nuestros negocios se ven beneficiados cuando nos unimos a la naturaleza y a su preservación, es algo como, una relación donde ambos ganamos. Por ejemplo, nosotros aquí tenemos tres hoteles, uno de ellos tiene delfines, el otro un bello acuario natural cercano a los arrecifes profundos y nos da la oportunidad de brindar a nuestros clientes el buceo. Si no conservamos el medio ambiente y sus especies, nuestra belleza marítima, se verá deteriorada, tal como las especies que anunciaste, ya quedan muy pocas especies de ese tipo, sospecho que no fue un tráfico intencionado, pero nada justifica el trato y el… desconocer quién eras y… con quien se metió, Walter.

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Si, es quien viene a los hoteles, cuando hacemos las cenas de cóctel, para recaudar dinero para salvar nuestras especies extintas.

\- Interesante. Seguro mi padre, ya debe estar moviendo todo para que sea destituido. El ya debe estar enterado.

\- A mi me preocupa mucho que sea tu padre, precisamente él quien lo destituya.

\- No hay mejor oportunidad, si lo hace mi padre, no sospecharan de mi, confiaran que él me cree con vida, pensaran que…

Su rostro se preocupo y él lo notaba, la observaba con admiración y ver que su mente divagó de pronto, lo hizo tan transparente en su rostro.

\- ¿Cambiaste de parecer?

\- Si, todos los amigos mutuos de ustedes, pueden estar involucrados y… no estaré con mi papá para ayudarlo.

\- ¿Te gustaría que enviara a mi personal? para que lo apoye, puedo enviar a mi administrador, el se encuentra cerca.

\- ¿lo harías?

\- Si, además… surgió otro problema…

\- ¿Otro problema?

\- Creo que… mi sobrina Elisa, la joven que conociste esta mañana, ya informó a su madre que tengo novia y… que duerme conmigo… mi administrador me aviso esta tarde, después de la comida, cuando te dormiste un rato, hablamos y…

\- Lo siento, no quería

\- No pasa nada, es agradable que sepan que… tengo una novia muy hermosa.

-Gracias. No me considero tan hermosa.

\- Pero lo eres, esa manera de sonreír y…

Ella se ruborizaba, bajaba el rostro y él ya no podía decir ni una palabra, porque ella lo estaba volviendo a hacer, era tan natural, ver como se apenaba, si se lo decía, tal vez huiría, al no poder evitarlo pero había que ver, que se veía muy hermosa.

En la playa, una discusión se suscitaba, Elisa estaba molesta con dos jóvenes, sin poder reclamar, se le ocurría algo para des hacerse de las chicas que se le encimaban a su vaquero.

\- Hola, ese bloqueador no te protege tanto, comentaba interesada Elisa.

\- ¿Lo crees? tiene PFP mayor de ciento cincuenta.

\- Déjame le digo a… ¿Te parece si le hablo a mi hermano?

\- ¿Tu hermano?

Ellas notaron que giraba a ver a Tom, así que de inmediato aceptaban, pero Elisa veía un poco más lejos y le hablaba a Niel, quien se iba hacia ellas.

\- ¿Si?

\- Podrías untarle el bronceador, es que se quedaría en mis uñas. La chica se soltaba de las quijadas, no era el joven que estaba arriba de la torre, sino otro de los salva vidas, bastante atractivo.

Niel aprovechaba que la señorita estaba lista, y de inmediato se inclinaba colocando ambas rodillas, tras de ella para untar su espalda, privándola de que se levantara. Tony salía de jugar con los niños, dejándolos con sus madres, al caminar se encontraba con Elisa, quien le preguntaba,

\- Tony, esa chica, quiere que te presente con ella, ¿podrías?

\- Por supuesto. La joven veía hacia Tom, quien estaba dormido con los lentes puestos y no se daba cuenta de nada. Tony, se presentaba con la señorita, quien nerviosa se levantaba sin cuidado mostrando los bustos al rubio, el sonriendo preguntaba

\- ¿Quieres que les ponga bloqueador?

Avergonzada cruzaba los brazos, a lo que Tony comenzaba a poner bronceador por la espalda y pasaba ligeramente bajo sus axilas, sugiriendo que la joven no se apenara.

La hora de salida, anunciaba que los jóvenes se irían de la playa, en ese instante, Albert bajaba a cubrir la última hora y Candy lo acompañaba, Tony tenía una cita, la cual era doble, porque la amiga estaba con Niel y también saldrían a cenar.

\- Candy, ya hable con mi amigo, y con mi administrador, veras que no dejaran solo a tu padre.

\- Gracias Albert, eres muy veloz.

Al decir eso, se apenaba, acababan de conocerse y ya estaban tratándose como novios, aceptando también que ambos tenían una atracción similar y aunque se pensaban diferentes, al tocar temas eran muy similares en gustos, sin embargo ambos temían idealizarse, o entregarse y eso se notaba en ellos mismos.

\- Albert ¿Has tenido otras novias?

\- Hace tiempo, la última… resulto estar casada y… me utilizó para darle celos a su esposo.

\- Lo siento.

\- No fuiste tú.

\- No, pero… te conté que un pretendiente estaba esperando mi respuesta y… temo que esto se dio y, vayas a pensar que…

\- No. No pienso eso, creo que, nos encontramos en el momento menos esperado, que nos hicieron novios los rumores, y agradezco mucho la oportunidad de que ambos nos demos esta oportunidad.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?

\- Por supuesto. Albert se puso al frente deteniéndole el paso, bajo su cabeza, hasta darle un tierno beso, ella cerraba sus ojos, y sin decir nada, colocaba sus manos en su pecho, acariciando y dando paso a que continuara besándola, el sonreía, ahora sabía algo más, ambos gozaban de manera mutua, besarse.

Tom, estaba agotado, una noche completa sin dormir y sencillamente, Elisa no tenía límites, era tan apasionada, con tal de demostrarle que ella era la mejor, y que no debía cambiarla por otra. La realidad, para Tom, no estaba lejos de ser cierto, pero sabía que esa señorita, al regresar al rancho, ya no lo trataría como su igual, así que tenía que aprovechar su estancia, que mejor que cambiar de habitación, ahora sería turno de ir a la que le asignaron a ella.

\- Hoy será mejor en tu habitación.

\- ¿No te irán a buscar? Se preocupaba Elisa al pensar que la descubrieran. Él le daba seguridad y le respondía,

\- Pensaran que al igual que ellos, me fui con una chica linda.

\- ¡Tom!

Este la empujaba en su habitación donde pidieron la cena con servicio a la habitación, si se había dormido en la torre, aprovechando que estaban cerca Tony y Niel, ahora estaba más que fresco para continuar gozando de la belleza pelirroja de Elisa.

En otra sección, la cena era distinta, era más privada y notoriamente elegante, Alistar tenía su segunda cita con la joven tímida.

\- Te ves divina, Paty.

\- ¡Adulador! Pero gracias por decirlo, temía haberme arreglado muy elegante.

\- Pues el restaurant lo amerita, ¿Puedo pedir un buen vino, para celebrar?

\- ¿Celebrar?

\- Si, nuestra segunda cita. Ella sonreía tímida y asentía, temerosa de no tener ni un solo noviazgo en su haber, pensando no ser tan atractiva, ahora un joven por fin la notaba, no había usado los bikinis provocadores que lucían por toda la playa, ella usaba un traje de corte en short corto y su busto era bastante llamativo, así usaba siempre pequeñas blusitas. Saberse apreciada por un joven muy atractivo, la hacía sentirse muy hermosa.

Stear, la llevaba a bailar, con eso rompieron el hielo, y sus cuerpos rozaron toda la noche, hasta que las caricias subieron de tono, al beber y… al salir.

Archie por su parte, conocía a un grupo de chicas, lo habían invitado a cenar, era grupal y todas lo asediaban, había pensado invitar a sus compañeros de trabajo Anthony y Tom, al final, todos tuvieron citas y se quedo en compañía de tres chicas.

Albert por su parte, tomaba asiento viendo las estrellas y ella lo acompañaba comentándole, algunas noches solitarias y aventuras, pero el al no devolver la pregunta, esta vez le dio curiosidad y quiso saber…

\- Y antes de tu pretendiente actual… ¿Tuviste novio?

* * *

 _ **La paciencia es una virtud, leer y continuar escribiendo... tener la inspiración de darle más al fic... hace que tarde un poco más, deseando sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Sin presentaciones

**FIC**

 **Mi princesa del Mar**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Sin presentaciones**

\- Si. Un compañero ambientalista, fuimos novios durante unos meses, después todo termino, solo quedamos como amigos.

\- Vaya, es una suerte. No conozco a una ex que desee que quedemos como amigos. Siempre pasa algo y cambian las cosas. La verdad reconozco que soy en parte culpable. Mi ex no sabía mi nombre completo y…

\- ¿tu nombre? Pregunto incrédula,

\- Lo que sucede es que… nos conocimos en una etapa en la que estaba en África y… apoyaba a un grupo de personas y… en esos lugares, no es muy bueno que sepan tus identificaciones.

\- Te comprendo, en varias ocasiones, solo he dicho que soy Candy, no más datos, no declaro que soy hija de mi Padre. Además, me hice pasar por hombre en más de seis ocasiones. Que hubiera dado mi padre porque lo fuera, tal vez no sería tan problemática.

Él, la vio con ternura, pensando que se sentía menos preciada, nunca estaba cerca de su familia, siempre lejos, distanciados, con tierra de por medio, ahora lo entendía, ser la única descendiente de su padre, siendo un hombre tan rico y tan prestigioso, sabiendo cómo se alababa a los que tenían herederos varones, mientras que las mujeres, las consideraban siempre parte de la herencia, como le paso a su hermana en algún tiempo. De pronto, ver su dolor en la mirada, lo hizo sentir tanto en un instante hasta el grado de sin esperar, abrazarla, no por lastima, sino por ser una guerrera y pelear por demostrar que no solo era una joven para unir a una herencia y continuar con el legado, sino que los intereses de su padre, los explotaba y lo llevaba a cimas jamás pensadas, hasta correr riesgos de su propia vida.

\- Te comprendo también y sé por lo que has pasado. Es difícil pertenecer a una familia y no ser tomado en cuenta para uno como varón, mucho más debió ser difícil para ti, ser la única hija y querer llevar el orgullo de tu padre en lo alto, sin ser valorado por el solo hecho de ser mujer.

\- ¿Te estas escuchando? De verdad piensas así, no lo esperaba siendo tú, un hombre de negocios. O solo lo haces por estar siguiéndome la corriente.

\- Eres muy desconfiada, supongo que te han lastimado, pero sabes. No hago trasfondos de mis comentarios, y si, pienso que tu posición la tuvo mi hermana y en sí, fue casada por mi padre con un socio, fue difícil para mí aceptar, y ella simplemente… lo hizo, no quisiera estar jamás en su posición, al tener que casarse por un trato. Si es verdad, se dieron tiempo y se conocieron, sin embargo a estas alturas, eso es improbable, inadmisible, una boda por solo negocios.

\- Te equivocas, muchas de mis amigas del colegio, se han casado sin amor, prefieren tener una vida cómoda y con beneficios económicos y sociales, antes que una supuesta felicidad efímera e irreal.

\- ¡Santo cielos! ¿En serio, así son las mujeres con las que estudiaste?

\- Tal vez así es como inicia eso de no creer en las personas, de dudar y de meditar mucho las respuestas, mi padre dice que de todo lo que escuche, siempre deje un espacio para la duda y otro para la comprobación.

\- ¡Vaya! La realidad, tiene razón, el ser humano es complejo y aun jurando que será la verdad la que triunfe, siempre estará la duda que saldrá con el paso del tiempo.

\- Vivimos en épocas en las que el divorcio está pensado como una posibilidad en el inicio matrimonial, que ya ni es romántico pensar en casarse y encontrar a la persona adecuada, siempre será un tema que estará en el aire y que no podrá ser verificado, hasta un momento crucial…

\- Como este, de salvarte la vida sin saber quien eras, de encontrarnos sin estar anunciados nuestros nombres, sabemos quiénes somos y no tememos a lastimarnos, porque solo estamos de paso, o porque es solo un noviazgo… que inicia, sin compromisos, sin conocimiento de nuestras familias.

Ella se quedo analizando todos los detalles, después de una conversación tan singular y a la vez tan simultanea, la cual jamás había tenido, con nadie. El viendo hacia el cielo continuaba,

\- Imagina que fuera todo lo contrario. Que nos presentaran y que tuviera una situación de sociedad con tu padre, supongo que te negarías.

\- Depende.

\- ¿Depende, de qué?

\- Tal vez me veo fuerte, pero tengo corazón y si me gustará el socio de mi padre, trataría de no demostrarle que me atrae, o que me interesa por ser socio de mi padre. Es difícil, supongo que estar en esa posición sería un reto distinto, al que tenemos ahora.

Ambos sonrieron, se levantaron de las sillas que estaban por la orilla de la playa, viendo que ya era tarde y no había nadie, la obscuridad no tenía luna, el mar y la arena solo se diferenciaban por las pequeñas luces del hotel. Tomados de la mano, regresaban cuando a lo lejos un hombre observaba a la pareja. Por un radio comentaba,

\- Despejado el hotel Andrew.

\- Solo será por quince minutos.

\- Adelante.

El hombre pasaba una lámpara, haciendo señas a una barca, misma que se trasladaba poco más allá de la playa. Los guardias del hotel los detectaban y daban aviso a discreción, haciendo que el celular de Albert sonara, mismo que asustado al saber que era una alarma, tomaba a Candy y corría hacia su habitación, para dejarla resguardada.

En Chicago,

Elroy trataba de contactar a Walter Crawl, recaudador de donativos y amigo de su sobrino, pero este no respondía, al ver que George ya no estaba cerca, buscaba a alguien que le pudiera ayudar a investigar a la novia de su sobrino. Fue así que llamaba a Niel, dejando un mensaje para que le tomara fotografías a William y a su novia y las enviara para saber quién era.

Candy por su parte, cerraba la habitación y encendía la televisión, dándose cuenta que los noticieros pasaban su video y anunciaban a Walter, como un fraude, buscando así sacarlo de todas las cuentas donde este podía intervenir. Aclaraban varios grupos, que solo era recaudador y que no podía manejar los movimientos de los donativos, pero esto provocaba muchos problemas, sobre todo para los allegados a este, quienes reclamaban y ahora se daban cuenta que quien lo había grabado el video, estaba muerto.

\- Se dice que este video fue enviado y la persona que lo hizo, fue secuestrado y tirado al mar, ahora se busca saber, donde podrían iniciar las pesquisas para atraparlo y saber sobre el valiente tipo de la grabación, para que informe y se pueda recuperar el cuerpo de este individuo.

Asustada, solo pensaba en su padre, temiendo que este no se diera cuenta, sin embargo recordaba también, que William había enviado a su administrador, que con el también podría comunicarse y así hablar con su padre, pero eso sería hasta que regresara a la habitación, después de la alarma que había recibido cuando regresaban de la playa.

En Chicago, Elroy recibía una llamada,

\- Buenos días, tengo una llamada perdida.

\- ¡Oh si!, Sr. Crawl, soy Elroy Andrew, la tía de William, quería saber si usted se encontraba en Hawái, para pedirle un favor

\- ¿Un favor?

\- Si, es que deseaba saber si conocía usted, a la novia de William, mi sobrino

\- ¿Novia?

Walter se quedaba asustado, pensaba que posiblemente estaba en una trampa, que estarían siguiendo la llamada o rastreándola para contactarlo y del temor, este solo respondía

\- Le devuelvo la llamada en cuanto sepa algo. Y cortaba de inmediato, revisando el tiempo que había estado hablando con la Sra. Andrew.

Por la mañana, llegaba el desayuno, el dormía en la cama, ella lo observaba, que aun vestido se había quedado recostado a su lado, sin descansar como debía, ella se había quedado esperándolo la noche anterior y no había regresado, se quedaba dormida en el sillón esperando que volviera, lo seguro es que la había llevado a la cama y él se quedaba dormido a su lado.

El olor del desayuno, lo hacía entre abrir los ojos y la observaba como acomodaba la pequeña mesa, para ambos, ella estaba bañada y lista, mientras el todavía traía parte de la ropa del día anterior, sin decirle nada y tratando de no hacer ruido se retiraba para lavarse y regresar lo antes posible.

En las habitaciones de los demás ocurrían varios detalles. Archie, no había llegado a dormir. Stear se preocupaba. Tony regresaba de alguna parte y Niel por igual, apenas volvían a su habitación, habían dormido fuera, Tom, no estaba y preguntaban por el los encargados de llamarlos.

Niel se iba a buscar a su hermana, por una llamada de la Tía Abuela Elroy que había recibido, al llegar, la chica que había estado con él, le abría la puerta de la habitación de Elisa, pues iba a hacer la limpieza. Este bromeaba con la chica y pasaba para desertar a su hermana, pero la voz de Tom, era la que se escuchaba y eso lo dejaba asombrado,

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera, deseando continuar escribiendo más continuamente**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Amantes

**FIC**

 **Mi princesa del Mar**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Amantes**

El desayuno en la habitación de Albert era un deleite, ambos bromeaban y jugaban hasta que un grito se armaba afuera de los pasillos del hotel. Candy asustada se levantaba de un golpe, mientras que Albert marcaba a su personal para saber lo que sucedía y si era bueno salir y llevarse a Candy de ahí.

En la habitación de Elisa, las cosas se salieron de control, Niel gritaba enfurecido contra su hermana, viendo que ella estaba con Tom y este no tenía ni una sola prenda. Stear era el único que estaba cerca y corría tratando de calmar a Niel y no hacer más escándalo que perjudicara la reputación de Elisa.

\- Tienes que calmarte, es una adulta.

\- ¿Tu lo sabías? ¿Todos lo sabían? Esto no se quedará así Elisa.

William llegaba hasta el lugar viendo a Elisa con el rostro enrojecido y escondiéndose tras las sabanas, mientras Tom, ya se había colocado el pantalón y molesto, se defendía

\- No estamos haciendo nada que tú no hicieras todos los días con una mujer diferente. Tu hermana y yo estamos juntos, no tienes que hacerte el santo y puritano. Ella es una mujer adulta. William incomodo, tratando de no asustar a los huéspedes del hotel, cerraba la puerta e intervenía,

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? El escándalo se escucha en todo el hotel.

\- Santo Dios. Que le diré a mi madre, mi hermana con el hijo del ranchero de Lakewood. Sin medir Stear le respondía,

\- Tú con la cocinera de tu casa, la mucama en turno por día de tu habitación, que de raro notas eso.

\- No es lo mismo, ella es una mujer.

\- ¡Exacto! Es una mujer, no tienes que exhibirla ante todos nosotros, Tom esta con ella, si, y ella está con él, no la obligaron y no es la primera vez que pasa. William notaba que Elisa lloraba avergonzada, meditaba como estaba la reputación de Candy al estar en la habitación con él y se avergonzaba, el estaba cuidándola, ella era una joven intachable, pero al final, estaba en su cama, eso es lo mismo que ella había estado evitando, verse en una situación incómoda. Intervenía al ver que las cosas estaban siendo peor de lo que se veían.

\- Lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí, vayamos a mi oficina, no creo conveniente…Niel lo interrumpía, molesto respondía,

\- ¡Por favor! Mi hermana vino por ti, no por ese y mira, tú con tu novia en tu habitación, eres el peor de todos nosotros. Incomodo al juzgarlo, se retiraba meditando lo que estaba pasando, no eran niños, todos eran adultos y podían hacer con sus vidas lo que quisieran, jamás se imagino a Elisa tras él, de todos modos eran familia, lejana o no, nunca la vería con otros ojos, como para verla como mujer, la había visto desde niña y era como una hermana menor a quien cuidar, si ella había decidido estar con Tom, era su vida y no se metería en lo más mínimo, si Niel deseaba contárselo a los demás, solo mostraba falta de madurez ante su propio comportamiento.

Tony y Archie, subían en diferentes turnos al elevador y al llegar a sus habitaciones, molesto estaba Niel y Stear aun se atravesaba para que no discutiera con Tom, Elisa, se vestía y poniendo rostro de incomodidad, salía de la habitación al desayuno custodiada por su hermano que ahora buscaba alejarla de Tom.

\- ¡Basta Niel!

\- Crees que es de tu nivel.

\- Creo que eso no te importa, no me meto en tu vida, ni en tus decisiones, déjame en paz. Aceleraba el paso, dejando atrás a su hermano para salir fuera del hotel, ya no estar en el dominio de su hermano. Tom por su parte desde lejos la observaba, y se iba a su habitación, salía corriendo por otro costado y la alcanzaba al verla irse por el camino a la playa.

Candy preocupada se escondía y escuchaba a Albert entrar con un rostro de preocupación,

\- ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Nada de qué alarmarse, una pareja discutía, ya se encuentra todo bien.

\- ¡Que miedo! Sabes, lo mejor sería que si me fuera a Europa o… regresar a casa.

\- Pudiera ser, pero me gustaría acompañarte, no quiero que corras riesgos.

\- Ya te he dado muchos problemas y…

\- No ha sido nada de qué preocuparse, aquí este bien, nadie se imaginaría que estás conmigo, aun con lo que investigan, mi tía podrá hacer lo que desee, tu padre ya sabe por mi administrador que te encuentras bien y…

\- No has dormido bien, eso sí es mi culpa.

\- Ayer cuando pusieron la alarma, me di cuenta que parte del personal del hotel, ha ayudado a Walter, esto me ha abierto los ojos y he decidió intervenir, por eso habrá que irme de aquí, George se hará cargo de todo, no puedo hacerlo directamente, puesto que si ellos intervinieron, serán despedidos.

\- ¿Es por el robo de los animales?

\- Si, al parecer los estaban llevando a un laboratorio clandestino. Eso no justifica lo que hicieron, son especies en extinción y es suficiente para presentar cargos, Walter está involucrado y tu… ya fuiste su víctima real, la prueba viviente de que no mide las consecuencias de lo que está haciendo.

\- Puedo irme cuando quieras, no debo meterte en más problemas.

\- No lo haces, pequeña. Además… dijiste que si querías ser mi novia, puedo cuidarte.

\- Una novia, con muchos problemas.

\- Creo que, los problemas siempre están ahí, solo es cuestión de que se descubran para que salgan a la luz.

\- Tal vez tengas razón. El rostro de preocupación los unía en un abrazo, mismo que daba a una sensación de apoyo ante lo que sucedía, Albert meditaba lo bien que se sentía contar con alguien cercano, libre y sin enredos como lo había sido su anterior relación, no era precisamente que no tuviera problemas, pero al menos no contaba con una relación sentimental legal y estaba libre, ambos podían conocerse y tratarse como novios, así al menos ni su anterior relación, ni lo que pretendía su sobrina Elisa, estaba funcionado, al aceptar a Tom, por tener el a su novia en su habitación. Lo mejor era hablar claro al respecto y dejar las cosas en claro, para no perjudicarla, sin embargo, si lo hacía, podía darse los detalles de Candy y su ubicación.

Los días pasaban, Candy por fin se iría con él a New York. Sus sobrinos regresarían a sus actividades y Tom… formalizaría su noviazgo con Elisa, con la aprobación de su Tío William, ella no debía hacer lo que los demás quisieran, sino lo que ella deseaba para su vida.

En el avión los tres chicos, disfrutaban de sus relaciones en ese verano, todos con una sonrisa. Niel no delataba a su hermana, pero meditaba todo lo acontecido también para su vida, no podía continuar con esa vida de descontrol, tenía que mejorar su relación con su novia, y dejar las andadas en paz.

\- Tom, ¿de verdad piensas formalizar con Elisa?

\- Ella es quien me lo pidió, no veo razón de no hacerlo, está dispuesta a enfrentar a sus padres por darnos una oportunidad. Tony sonreía de lado y respondía

\- No lo sé, mi Tía hará un escándalo, primero por mi Tío William y su novia, juntos en uno de sus hoteles y que ya están enteradas. Y luego esto, Elisa deseando continuar su relación contigo…

\- No lo apruebas, Tony.

\- Quien soy yo para meterme en tu relación, eso es decisión de ustedes, tu padre quería que te quedaras con la hija de su amigo.

\- Si, pero me gusta Elisa y… pensé que solo me utilizaba, solo que, ahora que hemos hablado, ella no quiere estar con nadie, solo conmigo.

\- Bueno, si es fuerte ese amor, saldrán adelante.

\- Dice que su padre nos apoyará, que su madre es la que no lo aceptará fácilmente.

En otra parte, de manera alejada a todo, Walter era detenido junto con varios hombres. Candy y Albert llegaban a la casa de su padre, comentando su noviazgo y su estancia protegida a su lado.

\- Me da gusto, hija. Al menos en esta ocasión estuvo tu novio, para que no corrieras peligro.

\- ¡Papá!

\- William, hijo, te juro que la he rescatado de muchos líos, siempre por ser ella la que enfrenta los problemas directamente, ya le he mostrado hasta el cansancio que es más fácil desde atrás de las mamparas, donde no se vea su rostro, y pueda hacer la diferencia, sin mostrarse.

\- No se preocupe, esto que sucedió, también nos dio una lección a todos, no podemos hacer como que no pasa nada, las decisiones las toma cada individuo y sabe lo bueno y malo que está sucediendo, Walter se lo buscó, no digo que el laboratorio no ha encontrado curas importantes para la salud, pero a costa de que, de la vida de animales que cada vez peligran más su existencia.

Candy lo miraba orgullosa, todo lo que había hecho esos días, era algo que jamás nadie hubiera enfrentado, el se dio la oportunidad de conocerla, de encubrirla y protegerla. Walter era su amigo, entraba a su casa y no se había dado cuenta que utilizaba todos sus medios para lograr sus metas, aun a costa de la integridad de su personal y hasta de su familia. Orgullosa sonreía al saberse su novia y que él la llevara a salvo hasta su casa, con la finalidad de que su padre también se enterara de la relación de ambos.

En la mansión Andrew, La tía Elroy se enteraba de que todos tenían relaciones fuera del matrimonio, incluyendo Elisa, a quien siempre había venerado como una dama de alta cuna.

Hoy al presentarse como novia de un vaquero, omitiendo al cien por cierto las razones, era evidente que había un trasfondo, William en la cabeza, era el mayor mal ejemplo, pues incitaba a todos a hacer lo mismo que hizo al llevar a su novia a su habitación y dar inicio a que todos hicieran los mismo.

\- Estoy muy decepcionada de todos, como pueden venir a decirme las cosas con tanta facilidad. Anthony quien no quería hacer más grande los problemas, que el investigador de su Tía había averiguado, respondía,

\- Tía, el investigador podría mentirte o decirte mil cosas, pero sin evidencia, nada es verdad. Mi Tío estaba protegiendo a su novia, nadie dice que eran amantes. Tom cuidaba la integridad de Elisa, Niel, no ha confirmado nada, solo que estaba en la habitación. Stear apenas y tuvo unas citas y ni siquiera le ha respondido si será su novia. Creo que todo esto fue causa de rumores y chismes de tus investigaciones.

\- Estas diciendo que William no estaba con su novia en su habitación.

\- No. Si lo estaba, pero eso no significa que sean amantes. Es una dama, estaba en problemas, creo que era obligación de mi Tío proteger a su novia, todos lo sabemos, ella casi fue asesinada, el solo hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en su lugar, protegerla de quien fuera. ¡Es su novia!

\- Al menos debió informarnos, no que se rumoreaba que andaba con una mujer casada.

\- ¡Solo chismes! Cosas que afecten a nuestra familia. Tom solo estaba ayudando a Elisa, ent4ro por un animal que vio en su habitación y que sucede… que todo mundo piensa mal, pero Tom, formaliza su relación para que no se cree chismes ante su novia, ¡la protege, Tía!

Archie levantaba una ceja y Stear igual, sonriendo por como con tanta diplomacia cubría los detalles que su tía había investigado, pero esta no se quedaba tranquila.

\- Me da gusto que al menos ese joven formalice con ella, espero que William haga lo mismo con su novia, no es propio de una mujer dormir en la habitación de su novio, lo mejor será ver esa relación con principios, hablare con el padre de la joven.

\- Creo que eso debes dejárselo a mi Tío. El debe hacerlo, no es bueno que intervengas.

\- Entonces hablaré con William, quiero conocer a su novia, lo antes posible.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por continuar comentado los capítulos de cada historia, espero poder continuar más seguido cada uno de ellos**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
